Clara Middleton-Barnes
|powers = |skills = Flexible, Parkour, Ability to Make Friends |weapon = Powers |strength = Flexibility, Parkour, Running Speed |weakness = Physical Strength, Swimming |been = N/A |quote2 = "You must not be afraid to sparkle a little brighter darling." |bedroom = Clara's bedroom has royal purple walls, with a simple bed in the centre, and a shelf with various journals, books and pictures scattered about. |pet = Clara does not own a pet yet |possessions = Her photo album, which contains pictures of her dancing, and her family and step-family, as well as her clothes and her journals |likes = Dancing, Hanging out with friends, Spring |dislikes = Popular girls, Blue Cheese and Bullies |colour = Royal Purple |music = Pop, Classical and Country |food = Strawberry Smoothies |animal = Llama |book = Pride and Prejudice |quote3 = "You never know how strong you are until being strong is the only choice you have." |drink = Coca-Cola |song = Lean On by Major Lazer and DJ Snake ft. MO |movie = The Great Gatsby |sport = Dancing, and if that doesn't count, then badminton |model = Freya Mavor |gender = Female |eye = Brown |hair = Blonde |height = 5'6 |weight = 110lbs |ethnicity = American |hand = Ambidextrous |shoe = 5 |voice = Soft, but with a Texan Accent |body = Slighly skinnier than the average girl |mental = N/A |disorders = N/A |medical = N/A |more images = |mother = Priscilla Middleton-Barnes † |father = Oscar Middleton (estranged) |siblings = Ashton Middleton-Barnes (older brother) †, Eliza Barnes (older step-sister), Geoffrey Barnes (older step-brother, never met) |other relatives = Amory Barnes (step-father) † |home = Dallas, Texas |earliest = Giggling while her older brother pokes her nose |best = Meeting Eliza being accepted by her |kiss = Ross Genova † |love = N/A |nicknames = Clary |native = English |flaw = Loyalty |fears = Seeing people she cares about getting hurt |hobbies = Dancing, Hanging out with friends, listening to music |motto = "I'm stronger because of my hard times, wiser because of my mistakes and happier because of my sad experiences." |won't = Eat blue cheese or give into fear |admires = Eliza Barnes |influenced = N/A |crisis = She try to protect people she cares about |problems = By being the first one to face the danger, only caring that others are safe. |change = Depending on the type of change, Clara reacts in different ways |alignment = Neutral Good |quote4 = "I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass." |bad = Putting herself in danger before everyone else |sleep = Clara usually sleeps soundly |attitude = She's very positive and brave, always trying to keep everyone feeling good |talents = Flexibility (from dancing) |social = She's not afraid to make new friends and can be fairly social |cheated = No |strangers = A bubbly person who's very kind |lover = Probably one of the sweetest people in the universe, and very to loyal to people she cares about |friends = Kind and social who isn't afraid to lay down her life |familyp = Bubbly and cute, but unaware of her ability |first impression = Kind and social, she isn't afraid to make friends |like most = Unknown |like least = Unknown |relationships = Eliza Barnes: Perhaps the member of her family that she is closest with, Clara admires Eliza's wisdom and bravery, especially making decisions under pressure. Kang Hyung-Seok: So far, the pair are in an awkward stage where they are more than friends, but not in a relationship. Clara admires his skill as a prankster, such as his clever and cunningness. (NEED TO EDIT) |file2 = Clara_7.png |file2 size = 225px |file3 = Clara_Page_GIF.gif |file3 size = 250px}} Extra Backstory Songs: Blown Away - Carrie Underwood and Just One Yesterday - Fall Out Boy Typical Clothing Timeline of RPs Category:Female Category:Air Users Category:TWD's Characters Category:Used Model Category:Normal Elemental Category:Blonde Category:Dorm 19 Category:15 Year Olds